Pint sized Pied Piper Christmas special
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: A spin off of Pint sized Pied Piper. Not sure if I'll make it cannon in the end or not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**Here's a christmas treat that will be about three parts long, maybe four, hope you enjoy the festive goodness in this little spin-off! (I don't know if this will ever at any point be cannon to the main story or not)

* * *

Pint Sized Pied Piper:

Christmas Special part 1

Hartley happily placed the Angle on the top of the christmas tree that the Flash Rogues and others were decoration. Len was currently holding the boy so he could reach to place the Angle there. Lisa watching happily from the side line along with Rescue, who along with Lisa no longer wanted him to be changed back to his normal age.

Not because he didn't normally like Piper, it was because he believed along with Lisa that they could probably do a better job than Hartley's real patents.

James was dancing around the hideout from room to room, belting out deck the halls with bells and holly at the top of his voice leaving mistletoe and other such decorations in his path. Not in the most nearest order either as the holly branches currently leaving a trail to where he was showed.

Mark was currently out making a snow storm. Mick sat next to the fire with a cup of hot chocolate content with the warmth he was receiving. Sam stood trying in vain to remove all the tinsel from the mirror he uses to travel to a from in the base as he had nearly swallowed the damn stuff when he traveled there today. James had thought it funny to use some form of extremely strong glue.

Digger grumbled about the gordy coloured tree and decorations, he was sat in a armchair with a black 'scrooge' christmas hat on. He had a can of beer in one hand and a teddie Hartley had given to him to hold in the other.

Hartley was placed down and Len went back to trying to remove the pink tinsel James had slung around the tree. Hartley wobbled over to Digger holding out his hands, wanting to be picked up. Digger did so still grumbling.

Hartley happily sat watching the chaos. Digger downed the rest of his beer, hopping it would dull the colours of the tree. Hartley sucked his thumb as he buried himself deeper in between Digger and the arm of the chair.

Earlier Hartley had helped Lisa and Roscoe bake cookies for Santa and the rogues had taken Hartley to meet Santa at a christmas factory thing. Well, James had also wanted to see Santa acting more like a kid than Hartley until Digger dragged James away from the toys by his ear and scolded him as this day was about Hartley, not him.

The Santa was great with Hartley as he knew sign language, or at least enough to communicate with Hartley while he was there.

Hartley was so happy, getting a new toy from Santa, then Hartley dragged Digger to the reindeer stables to pet the new baby reindeer. Len had not missed the opportunity to take a picture of Digger hugging a baby reindeer. Mainly because Digger in the Photo looked content. After they left Digger nearly attacked Len as he wouldn't delete it.

In the main room of the base there was a tree and a plate of cookies and carrots with a glass of milk for Santa when he came. Stocking lined the fake fireplace and it was decorations galore throughout the entire place.

Lisa and Roscoe were trying to see how many ball balls the could attach to Len without him knowing. They got to ten before he caught on.

"Oy, Hartley's nearly asleep over here." Digger kicked Roscoe in his calf to gain his attention without having to raise his voice over the christmas music.

Lisa quickly came over and scooped up the young child up into her arms. She smiles at the boy who looks at her eyes drooping with the need for sleep. "It's been a big day for him." She cooes. "Time for bed. Say goodnight."

Hartley sleepily signed what should have been goodnight, but was hard to distinguish one movement from the next.

"Night!" Is the chorus of voices that follow Lisa and Hartley up the stairs.

Once in Lisa and Roscoe's room, where they had set Hartley's bed. Lisa kissed Hartley goodnight as she laid him down. She left the room with Hartley's night light on.

As soon as she got back down Len and the others were placing the presents under the tree. Mark has just arrived back from covering the whole town in snow for christmas, well for Hartley.

They were guessing Hartley had never had a good christmas and were determined to make this his best christmas ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** One more chapter to go on this Christmas special, I've had this idea for a Rise of the Guardians story for a while and it's getting in the way for the other stories, I may start that one and finish my Digimon story on a cliff hanger as it's not as popular as the Pint Sized Pied Piper and I can kinda see why, I don't feel it's as well written, but anywho lets get on with the show!

* * *

Pint Sized Pied Piper Christmas Special

Chapter 2

Today was Christmas and Len knew it was going to be manic. And Hartley was not going to be the worst one today. Especially as it was not Hartley who was jumping on his bed. He wouldn't mind Hartley jumping on his bed, but not James.

James was jumping up and down Hartley was standing beside the bed watching James with a look of confusion and slight disapproval. James was trying to get Hartley to join in with him. However his plan was failing and Len was quickly getting angry.

"JAMES GET THE FUCK OFF MY BED!" Len yelled as he kicked the male so his head hit the ceiling and fell off the bed. Hartley just watched with a blank expression. Len outburst had either woken up or altered the others to James' antics.

"LEN LANGUAGE AROUND HARTLEY!" Lisa yelled back. Len rolled his eyes. It's not like Hartley could pick up the swearing as he was deaf. Len sighed as he looked at Hartley through a blurred vision.

Hartley yawned and climbed into Len's bed and and snuggled under the covers, content to fall back to sleep. Len smiled, happy to follow the boy. "James go and tell the others that me and Hartley are going to sleep a while longer." Len grumbled.

James gave Len a dirty look and leaves the room. Of course the silence and sleep didn't last long for Len as James returns with a megaphone. What ensued was Len half strangling James while Hartley was blissfully unaware in the deep realms of sleep.

After Hartley had woken up all the rogues gathered in the living room. Hartley had many presents most of them music based, along with a giant rat cage for at least six rats. They spent most of the morning laughing, telling crap cracker jokes and trying to understand either how to work a toy, put it together or how to get it out of it's box.

Len called the Allen household to see if they were all set to bring Hartley over. He knew that Jay and Joan Garrick would be there as well. This was confirmed when it was Joan Garrick who answered. "Hello, the Allen household, Joan Garrick speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Garrick, it's Len Snart, is it ok to bring Hartley over soon?" Len asked. He watched Hartley look confused as Lisa attached a custom set of hearing aids they had brought for Hartley to allow him to hear at a slightly lower standard to what was normal.

"Oh, yes of course. Barry is ready and after a slight tantrum from Wally he's also ready." Joan answered. She then took the phone away from her ear to call out to Jay. "Jay, dear, it's Mr. Len on the phone, he's going to bring Hartley over soon!"

Len smiled as he saw Hartley look between the Lisa and James as they spoke one after the other to make sure Hartley could hear and the look of amazement on Hartley's face was priceless.

"Are you still there Mr. Snart?" Joan asked, Len make a conformitive noise, she then continued. "We are all set so as long as you let us know what time you will be leaving for us."

"Thanks we'll be leaving in about 20 minutes." Len said and bid Joan goodbye. It took 20 minutes to get James to be ready and to stop playing with his new toys, while Hartley had been eagerly awaiting when Len told him they were going out.

Len wondered how Hartley at the young age of four could act older that a twenty year old that sat pouting in the passenger seat right at the back of the mini-van. Hartley sat next to Len in the front passenger seat happily watching the lights outside of peoples houses.

It took ten minutes to get to the Allen's household. The outside of the house was nicely decorated and Barry and Iris Allen were outside dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Claus. Wally West was also there in an elf outfit.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" Barry called out to them waving as he did. Hartley waved back yelling a garbled greeting in return. Wally also waved albeit it was a little delayed. Iris walked down the drive to the car once they were parked and picked Hartley out of his seat after he undid his seatbelt and opened his door.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" She asks him in a kind voice. Hartley shyly hides his face and nods slightly. She smiles finding Hartley's shyness to be rather cute. "Well then, good boys get rewarded." She carried Hartley over to Barry who was stood next to Wally.

Wally looked a bit grumpy as he was an elf, but other than that he seemed ok with what was going on, when you think about it they live in a world of grow arse men running about in costumes robbing banks or catching bad guys, how was this any weirder?

"Why hello there, Hartley, have you had some good presents?" Barry asks in a deeper voice than his normal one. Hartley timidly nodded. Barry was grinning under the giant woolly beard. "Well then why don't we head inside?"

With that they all headed inside, the house was decorated lovely, no tacky decorations that the Trickster had forced upon them, all the colours matched and there was no clashing, again unlike what the Trickster had forced upon them. The living room had a modest tree standing proudly by the far wall, center of the room. Presents sat at the trees pot, neat wrapping and carefully done. Which was a change from Digger's approach to wrapping presents, Digger had wrapped everyone but Hartley's in the bags the presents came in, so you knew where he went to buy the things.

There was a coffee table in the center of the room, with two plates, one with cookies the other with mince pies, and a mug for everyone. Jay and Joan were in the kitchen, Joan stirring a large pot with hot chocolate in it and Jay setting the table for dinner. The presents were for everyone, and there were loads. Most were for Hartley and Wally, but everyone even the rogues had at least one present.

Hartley had opened all but one last one, he opened the pretty mistletoe paper to reveal a dog collar and lead. Hartley looked perplexed, after all all in the room doubted he ever had a dog, but also because there was no dog to be seen, that is until Wally opened a present to reveal the same, both boys shared a look of bafflement, before turning to the adults with a look of gleeful expectancy.

Jay had disappeared after he opened his presents, no one taking much notice, too absorbed in opening their own presents and thanking the correct people to be concerned or curious. "Merry Christmas, boys!" Jay announces as he enters through the hallway door, two young puppies in his arms.

One puppy was a Husky, it's fur jet black and snow white, it's little eyes a vivid blue and it's small tail wagging violently as it wriggled about trying to get down and see everyone. The other was a greyhound, it was a sandy blond in colour and had brown eyes, it seemed a little timider than the Husky.

With that Jay put both down and the Husky bombed towards Hartley, while the Greyhound nervously went to Wally with a little encouragement. Hartley happily let the Husky dive bomb him, sending both sprawled, Hartley giggling and the Husky puppy happily yipping and urging Hartley to play.

"Thanks uncle Barry, Auntie Iris, Grandma Joan and Grandad Jay!" Wally practically yelled with excitement as he hugged his puppy close to his chest, having already put on her collar. "I'm gonna name her... Mikil, 'cause it means quick and nimble." Wally announced.

Hartley had Len trying to help him get the collar on the dog as he was darting around the room like a mad man. "Innus!" Hartley yelled a he managed to grab hold of the puppy in a hug. "Innus, stauy!" Hartley told the dog as he held it so Len could collar it.

"Innus? What's Innus mean? I mean it's obvious that 'Stauy' was stay, but what's Innus mean?" James asked. Hartley looked at James and then pointed to the Husky. "Do you mean dog?" James asked.

Hartley shook his head. "NO! Innus, is Innus!" Hartley tried to explain. The adults looked at each other. Jay looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it's the name he chose for the pup." Jay looked at Hartley for confirmation and got it. Hartley nodded making a 'uh-huh' noise as he did so. "It's a name, Latin is my guess, sounds like it anyway." Jay concluded.

Hartley nodded happily as Innus liked Hartley's rest of the day went by like a blur. the food was good the jokes awful and dogs destructive. All in all how a christmas should be.

Jay had taken HArtley into the living room as both of them had finished and Hartley wanted to be read the night before christmas. LAter once all of the rest had finished and made their way to the living room they found them both asleep in the armchair closest to the window, the book lay hazardously at Jay's feet.

After everyone said goodbye the rogues left with Innus curled up asleep next to Hartley in the van, who also fell asleep. Len sighed, hoping beyond all odds, if they had to deal with a teenage Hartley he won't be as bad as most teenagers. Especially if they give him some space and understanding. Was that too much to hope for?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so this is the last chapter and I'm on the verge of making this canon, but you'll have to wait and see. :3 Anyway hope you like and I know, one it's past Christmas and new year, and that in this story it's Christmas Eve, but I don't care I had to get this done and finished or I'd never get round to it.

* * *

Pint Sized Pied Piper Christmas Special Chapter 3:

The Stress and fears of raising a teenager at Christmas

Len was surprised that Digger was still up, sat in the armchair in one corner of the room, Len knew if he asked why he was still up Digger would adamantly deny it was because Hartley wasn't home yet. Of course it was the reason behind both males lack of sleep, after so many times they had nearly lost Hartley as a child they were extremely overprotective of the now teenage boy. It might even be the reason that Innus was not asleep at the moment, laying by Len instead.

Len sighed knowing it must have been hard for Hartley both in this and his last teenage years, Hartley had been scared as hell to come out to the Rogues, but Lisa managed to pry it out of the boy. Mainly to show Hartley that it didn't matter to them.

However it did little to ease Hartley's nerves. Hartley at times was coming across as a massive neurotic, double checking something was off or that he had done something correctly, worrying over the tiniest of things. Len often found himself wondering if the boy was like this before or if he was only like this during his teens.

Digger was watching the clock, tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair. Len rolled his eyes, Digger was most likely by far the most protective of the boy, despite both him and Hartley often getting into arguments now. When Hartley was younger the boy would stick to Digger like glue at times, but now it seemed that they had grown apart a bit. Then again Len had to admit Hartley seemed to be growing apart from most of them. It was a bad thing, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see.

"Where could that brat be?" A voice startles the two and they turn to see Roscoe, who also it would seem was unable to get any sleep. "Lisa finally fell asleep, so I came down here. He better have one hell of a good explanation." Innus snorted at the male, dog was older now and less energetic, but still when he wants to be can be like puppy. Of course at the age of ten he was showing his age. Some of his once jet black fur was greying and his eyesight was not as sharp as it used to be, but overall he was still in good health.

Footsteps were heard from the landing and Mick and James appeared behind Roscoe. "He's not come back yet then?" Mick sighed in frustration, Len wasn't aware that none of them could sleep, he guessed they'd have some trouble getting to sleep, but not this bad.

"Well he is a teenager, I mean I used to stay out all night all the time." James points out, but the worry is there, it's hardly much of an argument. Len can hardly see James as the best teenager ever, but he could see James being much more streetwise than Hartley.

"He's only fifteen!" Roscoe hissed, it was probably going to be a yell, which would have woken up Lisa if it had turned that far. It however didn't seem like he needed to worry about being quiet as to not wake up Lisa. As she headed down the stairs, she looked tired and worried, she sighed deeply making the others aware of her presence.

In the end they all sat in the living room and fell asleep before midnight. Innus was curled asleep on Hartley's bed.

Hartley carefully opened the front door, trying not to make any noise, he had told the others not to wait up for him as he might be late, of course he didn't intend to be this late. After all it was five in the morning. He only hoped none of them had stayed up too late or had woken up early. He crept into the living room and sighed in relief as no one was around, his left shoulder stung and his lip was swollen slightly. Hartley begrudgingly noticed he had a black eye as well. He was still freezing from not taking a coat with him. God if they found him like this they would kill him or never let him see the light of day again. Or more likely both!

"Where the hell have you been?" A gruff and tired voice asks making Hartley yelp and nearly jump out of his skin. Len stood leaning against the door Hartley had just entered to get to the living room. Hartley didn't turn to look at Len, half out of shame half out of panic. The bag he held was heavy on his good shoulder and he was having to put more pressure on his left leg than his right. He knew he looked a sight. Swallowing hard, Hartley decided it was best to not try to lie or hide what had happened. He pivoted on his left leg to face Len.

The lack of expression on Len's face was probably the most unnerving thing he's ever seen. "Um, well, well you see. I, um, I..." Hartley trailed off looking at his feet. He felt tears well in his eyes. He'd mucked up big time. "S-sorry..." He mumbled, playing with the material of his jacket. His hands were covered in scratches and cuts. It was Christmas Eve and Hartley knew he was very unlikely to have a merry Christmas this year.

Len straightened himself and walks over to Hartley once in front of the boy he raises the boy's head so he can look at the black eye and swollen lip. Len raised an eyebrow at the boy, deciding it was best not to say anything at the moment and wait for the boy to compose himself enough to explain his situation. Len looked over his shoulder as he hears the other Rogues making their way down stairs. He steps back from Hartley so the Rogues will be able to see him once they enter the living room.

"Len, has-" Lisa stops abruptly as she spots Hartley. Stood in the center of the living room. None of the other Rogues spoke mainly as they half expected Lisa to either yell at the boy for making them worry, staying out late and his state, or tell him how much they worried. Neither of these happened though, and Hartley took that as a hint to start explaining.

"I-I..." Hartley felt his throat go dry, the last thing he wanted was for the Rogues to go on a murderous rampage because of his state. He wished he had another story, something to make it seem better. He had nothing, so he slowly placed the bag he had on the ground and made it look like he was going to explain, then made a dash for the back door, none of the Rogues managed to catch him in time. Hartley had been used to running in his old life and he still had that skill, even if he no longer remembered who he once was.

"Fuck sake, where the hell did he go? Where the hell would he go?" Digger growled, they had searched the whole of Keystone with help from Barry and Wally, yet there was no sign of the teen. "He must of been a good hider before, not that he needed to be, I bet his parents wouldn't have bothered to look for him if he'd been gone for a week!"

Len sighed, blaming himself, he must have made the kid feel awful. Lisa was practically tearing the town apart t try to find him, Mick and James stayed back at the base to see if he would come back after he cooled down. Mark was in the nearest town Hartley was likely to go to looking high and low, literacy, and Roscoe was in another town. Barry and Wally were doing laps of Keystone looking out for the boy in between helping other people.

Len and Digger stood in the centre of the city trying to think of anywhere they'd missed. That's when Len's phone rang. He quickly fumbled to get the phone out of his pocket in time to answer. "What?" Len forces himself to stay calm. It's Mick on the phone and Len doesn't want to get too hopeful.

"Len, you know the bag Hartley put down before he bolted?" Mick however didn't wait for an answer. "It's got presents in it, all wrapped and tagged to. There from Hartley to us, I'm guessing he did it so we couldn't walk in on him wrapping them and on his way back got into some kind of trouble." Mick didn't even try to cover up the fact he was worried.

Len grinded his teeth, he really didn't need to know he was a complete asshole towards Hartley. "Great, just great. Now I feel like more of an ass." Len sighed deeply before adding. "Call if he comes back." Then he closed the phone shut.

Mick placed the bag of presents by the tree. James was sat his eyes glued out the back window, in case Hartley tried to sneak back in. Mick nearly dropped his phone as a knock sounded from the door. Innus was the first to the door, barking and scratching at the door. Mick rushed to open it and once he did was greeted by a police officer, who had a firm grip on Hartley.

"I believe this one belongs to you, correct?" The officer smiles. Mick is confused about why the officer had Hartley, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Yes, thank you. We were looking all over for him. Why-" Mick began, the officer cut him off curtly.

"Young lad was attack last night, a group of local teens with nothing better to do. I found him then, but he said he needed to go and get a final present wrapped before he headed home, so I left him to it, felt a bit bad but he seems a good lad." The Officer then pats Hartley on the back and allows him to enter the house, James is now standing eagerly behind Mick ready to check out Hartley's injuries.

Hartley walked in and James and Innus half pounced the boy to make sure he didn't bolt again. The Officer then continues. "From what he said, he had been back home but ran after he came face to face with Len, his uncle I presume, and I found him today while responding to a call about a robbery. Kid had stopped it by the time I got their. He's got damn good musical skill, hypnotised the robber. You might want to encourage him to improve that."

Mick felt oddly proud of Hartley. "Thank you Officer, have a nice day." Mick thanks him.

The Officer smiles. "No, that's ok, I'm just pleased that I met young Hartley here. He's got the making of a great person in there. A little shy and over-cautious at times, but an all round good kid." The Officer then leaves.

Mick closes the door and sends a mass text to all the search party letting them know that one he's back and ok, two he's just stopped a robbery at a bank and three that he got beat up on the way to wrap one of their presents last night.

All the Rogues were relieved and they all overwhelmed Hartley with apologies, hugs and promises not to make Hartley feel like he had no choice but to run ever again. Innus slept that night practically pinning his master to the bed. "Sorry Innus, you're a good boy, you know that?" Hartley mumbled a she started to drift off to sleep the added warmth of the dog making him even more drowsy than before.

Innus wagged his tail and yawned before both he and Hartley drifted off to sleep.


End file.
